Breaking Night
by nicholexxriot
Summary: My version on Breaking down. The title is very cliché i know. R/R


I'm new to this site I just happened to stumble upon it

I'm new to this site I just happened to stumble upon it. This is my first Twilight fanfiction but not my first fanfiction in all. Reviews would be awesome and also if you want to bash it whatever. I write because I love it and you negative reviews will never change that.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer does.**

I had no real intentions of telling Charlie about Edwards and I engagement. I don't think I can handle Charlie's reaction. Edward though insisted that we tell him, and when he flashes me that gorgeous smile and dazzles me with his eyes I can't say no.

So here we were back to my house to tell Charlie I will be getting married in a month. I sighed heavy as I saw my house approaching way to fast. Damn Edward and his driving skills.

"Love, his thoughts are relatively calm." Edward said. I guess he was trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

"Fine. Remember that when he goes to kill you."

"Well he will be very disappointed that I can't die." He laughed.

We pulled into the driveway and got out. I stood at Edward's silver Volvo not willing to move. I looked up at the house I have called home for the past two years. It has become a place for safety and warmth. Now? It just looks scary and cold.

"Bella, Charlie thinks were making out right now because were not coming in." He said walking over to me.

"If he was so concerned about us making out he would be outside right this minute staring you down." I mumbled but I knew he had heard me. Stupid vampire hearing.

Edward was at my side interlocking his cold hands with mine. He led me into the house and he said hello to Charlie and walked into the kitchen.

I looked at Charlie. He was very absorbed in his game. He looked up and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and started walking in to the kitchen.

"Hey dad can you come here for a second?" I asked

"Can it wait?"

Sure it can. Your daughter is only telling you that she's getting married to an effing vampire that she loves so much and whishes he would stop staring at her. "Yeah sure dad."

I looked over at Edward who was leaning against the sink. He gave me that smile that would usually leaved me stunned for minutes but this time I just sighed in return. I wasn't feeling his dazzlness at the moment.

"He knows he's getting major news. He thinks your going back to Phoenix." He said quietly.

"After we tell him this he's going to be wishing I was going back to Phoenix." I sighed and slid into the kitchen chair.

"Why do I wish you were going back to Phoenix?" I heard Charlie ask from behind me.

I got up and saw he had a worried look on his face.

"Well dad guess what?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Well you see Edward and I here we decided were going to get married." I seated Edwards face for a reaction but got none.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming. My only wish is that you allow me to walk you down the aisle and give you away." Charlie said.

"OF COURSE! Thanks dad!" I said getting up and giving him a hug.

"What about Jacob?" He whispered to me in our quick embrace.

"Dad why what just why would you bring him up?" I asked as I ran out of the house.

I knew it would be only be a few seconds until Edward would be pulling me into a hard embrace. I was trying to run to La Push. Not to see Jacob, but just to think and be alone.

Before I knew it Alice was in front of me. Arms folded across her chest. She looked disappointed in me.

"Well you know why I'm here." She said sounding upset.

"Why would you go run to La Push?" Edward asked from behind me. He sounded extremely angry.

"I wasn't going to see Ja..him. I was going to be alone and to think without have intruders." I told them.

"You know they would have smelled you and come after you thinking you were a vampire and when they saw it was you, you know they would have told  
Jacob." Alice said.

"UGH FINE! I'll stay. I'll have everyone read my mind and know my every intentions of trying to run away and think." I whined leaning into Edward.

"Why don't we go back to our place and watch a movie?" Edward suggested.

"Fine. I just don't want to talk about this." I told them.

Edward led me into his car and even in the short ride over to the Cullen's I was asleep.

I woke up on the Cullen's leather couch with my head resting on Edwards knee. I felt how tense he was and moved away quickly.

"Sorry." I said weakly.

"It's fine I know you didn't mean it." He said. His eyes were a dark gold almost black.

"Edward go hunting." I told him.

"No I'm fine." He said.

"Edward your eyes their not gold, their turning black, and I just kind of fell asleep near a sensitive area."

"I'll have Alice stay with you. She went hunting yesterday." He said getting up.

"I still cannot picture that girl hunting" I said with a chuckle.

"Well I guess soon enough you will." He said walking out the door.

I began to tear up a little. I knew Edward didn't want to take away my soul but this is what I wanted. I wanted to spend eternity with him. There was also the small little fact that the Volturi wanted me dead or a vampire.

The movie Alice had put on for me was boring. I prefer Donnie Darko to Clueless any day. I didn't even know where Alice was. I could always just call but mind game were 10 times as much fun. I started to think about going to La Push and seeing Jacob.

"BELLA! Don't even think about it." I heard Alice yell from somewhere.

I laughed to myself and snuggled on the couch. Trying to forget about the day and what Charlie had said to me in our hug. I felt myself drift into a light sleep. Hoping to hear when my beloved fiancé would come home.


End file.
